Christmas Surprise
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Its Christmas time and Eli and Clare go to spend it with Jake and Katie and their two boys! Clare keeps having stomach pain and doesn't really know why. Could she have something in there that she didn't know about? This will be one of the best Christmas yet! They just don't know it! One-shot!


_**Christmas Surprise**_

"Where are my nephews?" That was the first question out of Clare Edwards, now Goldsworthy, mouth as she barged through Jake and Katie's door.

"You and Maya are the exact same. It's never 'how are you Jake and Katie?' No its always asking where my sons are. I see how it is." Jake said with fake aggravation. Katie rolled her eyes as she hugged Eli. Clare was already long gone going to find her nephews.

"Merry Christmas Eve Katie." Eli said ignoring Jake on purpose to watch him get really frustrated. Katie giggled at the reaction.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too Eli." After that was said she walked back to the kitchen to finish making dinner. Jake stared Eli down.

"First your wife ignores me for my own sons and now you are flirting with my wife? Some Christmas this has turned out to be." Jake was mumbling as Eli just laughed. Before anything could be said Clare came back in with the two boys.

"For you to look the way you do Jake, you sure did make some pretty babies. Oh I know, they got all their looks from Katie. Thank God too." Jake just stood there with his mouth a gaped. Eli was laughing so hard he was on his knees clutching his sides.

"You can take your wife and you two can go home." Jake told Eli just as Katie came back in. She shook her head.

"I don't think so. I'm sorry your sister told you a truth you couldn't handle. That's not my fault." Katie took one of her sons out of Clare's hands. Clare was giggling like crazy but all of a sudden stopped. She grabbed at her stomach.

"Clare are you okay?" Eli asked as he went to his wife. He could tell something wasn't right, but she just pushed him away.

"I'm fine but can you take Dylan?" She asked as Eli nodded. Three year old Dylan looked over at Eli.

"Is Aunt Clare going to be alright Uncle Eli?" Dylan asked looking over at his Uncle. Eli just nodded not knowing what to tell him. He didn't even know what was wrong with her.

"Guys dinner is ready." Katie said and everyone nodded.

Katie put her youngest, two year old Nathan, in his booster seat. She then picked up three year old Dylan and did the same thing. Clare smiled at the two little boys and couldn't help but want her own kids. They hadn't really talked about wanting kids anytime soon, but she was off her birth control and Eli had stopped using condoms the day they got married. That was over a year ago.

Everyone sat down and started eating the amazing meal Katie had made. All the boys were guzzling it down making Clare and Katie giggle.

"Aunt Clare what did I get for Christmas?" Dylan asked with a little giggle.

Eli was watching Clare. He made sure to keep an eye on her after the stomach pains. He watched how she was watching the boys and knew she was thinking about them having their own kids one day. She had been wanting one a lot more here lately. She hadn't come right out to Eli and said it but he just knew. He had been watching her of course. She seemed to be more attached to the boys here lately.

"Well believe me when I say Eli and I got you and your brother some awesome gifts." Clare told him then bent down in pain again. Eli got up and went to her side. She fell on him.

"Eli these pains are getting worse and worse. I've had them all day, but they are getting stronger. I'm scared." She told him and looked into his eyes. He could see how scared she was and decided then it was time to get her home.

"Guys, I'm going to take Clare home and let her get some sleep. She keeps having pains and we've been on the go all day. I think she needs some rest." Katie and Jake nodded their heads understanding, but the boys didn't.

"Aunt Clare I didn't mean make you set. You can take presents back just pwease will you Uncle Eli stay?" Dylan asked giving them a look like he was about to cry. Clare felt guilty and gave him a sad smile.

"No honey it wasn't anything you said. I'm just not feeling good so Uncle Eli is taking me home to get better. You know how when you get sick your Mommy takes care of you?" The little boy nodded. "Well that's what Eli is doing for me since I don't live with mine anymore." It seemed to click with Dylan because he nodded his head eagerly.

"Okay Aunt Clare. Take good care her Uncle Eli." Eli nodded his head and helped Clare up. He noticed she seemed to weigh a little more now but wasn't going to tell her that.

"I'll leave their presents here. You guys can open them whenever just let me know that they like them." Katie nodded her head and stood up to hug her. Jake did the same.

"Call us if anything happens." Clare nodded.

"Make sure you get better. I don't want anything happening to you." Jake told her and again she nodded. She followed Eli outside and to the car. She got in but Jake stopped Eli. "Hey Eli?"

"Yea?"

"Make sure you take good care of my sister. I want to be able to keep bugging her." Eli laughed but nodded his head.

"Will do Jake." With that said Eli left to take Clare and himself home.

They made it home and Eli got her tucked into bed. Clare was grateful to have someone like Eli watching after her.

Finally Eli got snuggled into bed with Clare and they lay there in silence.

Eli couldn't take it anymore and looked at Clare.

"What are you thinking about?" Clare smiled and looked over at her husband. How bad she wanted a little one running around their house. They deserved a chance at parenthood after the miscarriage she had back in high school.

"How badly I want us to have a baby. We don't talk about it much after the miscarriage, but I would love to have one of us running around Eli. Its always been my mission to be able to give you kid. Ever since the day we first met I knew you'd be the father to my children." Eli smiled at the thought of a little girl or boy calling him Daddy like Jake's boys do to him. Oh how nice it would be.

"Clare I want kids too. Believe me, I do, but don't try just cause you want to make me father. I want you to want one too. Not just me. If us having kids is impossible, just remember we can always adopt. If we don't ever get a chance to be parents then that's fine too. As long as you are the woman by my side I don't care what happens." Eli looked into her eyes the entire time he said this to her and she smiled. She knew he was being serious. "What's your one Santa wish?" He asked her randomly.

"Eli don't you think we are too old for this Santa stuff?" Clare asked with a giggle.

"No I don't. Now tell me. My wish is for you to get everything you want." Clare smiled at this. She really did have a good man.

"My wish is for you to get everything you want as well. That and for us to become parents one day. That really would be nice. " Eli smiled and kissed her on the lips. He really did love her. They had been through hell and back, yet managed to stay together through it all.

It was amazing.

"Come on you need some sleep. Tomorrow is Christmas and it's going to be the best one yet. I promise." She nodded her head and snuggled up to the man she never wanted to be without.

**~Degrassi~**

Clare woke up with the worst pain she had ever felt in her stomach. She looked at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. She went to get out of bed, but the pain was so bad she couldn't move to get up.

"Eli wake up!" She yelled. Eli jumped up and looked over at Clare. "You need to get me to the hospital now. I have no idea what's going on, but I'm hurting so bad I can't move." Eli nodded his head. He got their coats on, picked Clare up and put her in the car.

"What's wrong?" He asked as they raced to the hospital. She just shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm just in so much pain that it hurts. It won't go away." Eli nodded his head as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Clare was still clutching her stomach. He just wished he could do something for her.

"My wife needs help. She is having real bad pains in her stomach." Eli yelled as they got in the hospital.

"Is she pregnant?" A nurse asked as she put Clare in a wheel chair.

"Not that we know of." Eli said with a look of shock on his face. Why the hell would that be the first question they ask?

"I need you guys to get her in a room and get a sonogram done just to make sure." The nurse told some other people and they nodded their heads.

They got in the room and hooked her up to the machine. Clare just laid there astonished this was the first reaction they have. She told her the jell would be cold and Clare flinched when she put it on her.

"Well I'll be damned." The nurse mumbled. She looked over at Clare and Eli. "You are 8 and half months pregnant with twins. Don't be too alarmed. Most twins come this early. It's nothing to be worried about, but we need to do a C-section now." She wiped the stuff off her stomach and got her suit up.

Eli wasn't allowed back there and was freaking out at this point. He did the only thing he knew to do.

He went and called family. He decided to surprise them and not tell them exactly what was going on since he was still shocked himself.

He called Clare's mom and step dad first.

"Hello?" Helen asked into the phone. He had woke her up but knew Clare would want her here.

"Hey Helen, um you and Glenn need to get to the hospital. They have Clare getting surgery done for her stomach. They found something in it and said it needed to get taken out." Helen was awake now.

"What did they find? We are on our way." Helen said and was in such a hurry that she didn't even let Eli finish. She just hung up the phone.

He then dialed his parents number.

"Hello? Baby boy? Why are you calling at 3 in the morning?" Cece asked her only son as she answered the phone.

"It's Clare mom. You and Dad need to get to the hospital. She is having surgery done on her stomach. They found something in it." Eli told his mom and he wanted to cry on the phone with her. He was so scared. Most parents have time to prepare for a baby. He didn't. He just found out before they went to get the baby. On top of that it's twins.

"Baby we are on our way. Have you called her parents yet?"

"Yea I called them right before you."

"Okay, I'll talk to you when we get there." Eli hung up the phone and then called Jake and Katie.

"Elijah, you better have a good reason for waking up my family at 3 in the morning." Katie's mean voice came on the other end. Eli just laughed.

"I'm at the hospital with Clare. Her stomach pains got worse and now they are doing surgery on it." Eli told her with a sigh.

"I'm getting the boys and we will be on our way." With that the phone went dead letting him know she had hung up.

"Mr. Goldsworthy?" One of the nurses said a little bit later. He looked up when he heard his name. "You can now go see your wife. She said she wanted to tell you the news." Eli nodded his head and followed the nurse to her room.

"Hey." Clare said with a smile. He was shocked to see two bundles of pink in her arms. He went over to Clare and she grinned at him. "You want to hold one?"

"Are they ours?" He asked and she laughed.

"That's what I asked the nurse too. According to her they are ours. I didn't know I was pregnant. This has got to be the best present I've ever got." Eli smiled and nodded his head.

"What are we going to name them?" Clare watched as Eli held one of the identical twins and rocked her gently.

"I was thinking we could name them after our moms. They have both done so much and been there for us through everything." Eli looked down and beamed at her.

"I like that idea. How about we use their names for the middle names?" Clare nodded her head. "I have the perfect names."

"What?"

"Kaitlin and Gracie." Eli said and Clare smiled. They were gonna be so loved named after the people that matter the most. Gracie was Adam's name when he was a girl. She loved it.

"Kaitlin Cecilia and Gracie Helen Goldsworthy, I love it." Clare told him as he bent down to kiss her. Just then the door opened.

"You have a lot of visitors." The nurse said just as Clare's parents, Eli's parents, and Jake and his crew walked in.

"Oh my god. You were pregnant and didn't tell us?" Katie said jumping up and down.

"To be honest we didn't know we were either. They said I was eight and a half months pregnant with identical twin girls." Clare said and they all awed.

"Mommy Aunt Clare has a baby!" Dylan said with excitement as he saw the two little babies. "They share a birthday with Jesus." He giggled but Katie just smiled.

"We will go and get a bunch of baby stuff for you guys. I can't believe I have two nieces." Jake said. The grandparents still hadn't said a word.

"What did you guys decide to name them?" Bullfrog finally asked still shocked he had grandkids now. Eli beamed and looked at Clare who just nodded.

"We decided to name them after the most important people in our life. Guys meet Kaitlin Cecilia and Gracie Helen Goldsworthy." The entire room was silent.

"You name your daughters after us?" CeCe asked. She had tears in her eyes along with Helen. Eli and Clare only nodded.

"You guys have been a big part of our lives and we wanted to say thank you. Gracie got her name from Adam. That's what his name was before he decided to be a boy." Clare said and all the girls were in tears.

"Not only do I have two nieces, but one of them was named after me! This has got to be the coolest Christmas surprise ever! You two never seem to disappoint." Katie said with a giggle.

"I love you two so much!" Helen said as she hugged them both being careful of the babies. "Which one is which?"

"Clare is holding Kaitlin. She was born first at 5 pounds 3 ounces. I'm holding Gracie who was 5 pounds 2 ounces. Would you like to hold one?" Eli asked. Helen nodded and he gave her Gracie while Clare handed Kaitlin to CeCe.

"We are gonna be some awesome grandparents!" CeCe said while holding the baby and cooing at her. Everyone smiled.

"Welcome to parenthood Sis." Jake said and Clare just beamed. She loved her Christmas surprises so much. It was a miracle she had them. She didn't think she'd ever have kids, but she was patient and God gave her two babies. She couldn't believe her luck.

Best Christmas she ever had hands down.

"I told you this would be the best Christmas yet." Eli mumbled to her.

"Thank you." She told him and they shared a passionate kiss while all the grown-ups awed and the two little boys said gross to.

**Hello my lovely readers! I know its not Christmas time anymore, but never had time to finish it till now! I hope you guys like it! :)**

**I love doing one-shots like this! Don't hold me to it, but I may have one or two one-shots come out that go with this one. You know just through their years with the twins and stuff!**

**I'm so glad the baby ended up being Eli's on Degrassi! :) That made me so freaking happy!**

**Just so you know this one-shot kinda goes with my other Christmas one-shot! I think its called Christmas You Won't Forget. Yea that's it! :)**

**If you found any mistakes or something doesn't make sense then I'm sorry! I tried to look it over and make sure it was okay! I was kind of in a hurry! :/**

**Welp, I'm gonna let you guys go now! I hope you enjoyed reading this! :))**

**Bye for now! :)**


End file.
